


Dreams

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: One Piece Drabble Extravaganza [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro keep watch over an injured Sanji. And talks. (slightly angsty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

     "For the first time, I didn't think about becoming the greatest swordsman. I didn't care about my swords or my dream. All I could think about was saving you. When I saw you fall, unconscious and bloody and hurt, I – fuck you're so damn **FRAGILE!** That one moment was all it took to realize that I **WANT** to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there when you find All Blue. I want to open a dojo and teach martial arts with you by my side.  Kuso-cook you better be prepared to share your dreams. You better pull through because damnit I don't know what I'd do without you."


End file.
